


Double-Crossing

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Smuggling, Treat, sorry in advance, written by someone whos only reference of a space setting is cowboy bebop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Keito gets hurt and Chinen gets angry during a mission that goes sideways.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Okamoto Keito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: JUMPing Fic Carnival 2019





	Double-Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemicink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/gifts).



> I tried to do something space related, but I've never seen Star Trek so... it's this instead. But I hope you like it! I wanted to say thank you for organizing such a fun exchange!!

There was a horrendously loud screeching noise as the ship began to move, Chinen gritting his teeth and urging them forwards faster. They’d hit the top of their bucket of bolts against the hangar ceiling, but it was either this bit of damage or he and Keito’s lives, so Chinen was condoning a takeoff that was about fifteen times faster than recommended and about ten times more dangerous. 

“Yuri—” Keito began, cut off as the tip of the left wing clipped the inside wall and the entire spaceship jostled. 

“Sit down.” Chinen said shortly, trying hard to keep the panic from his voice. “Buckle up.”

Keito did, just as the ship cleared the hangar. Chinen tilted the thrusters and shoved the accelerator, the ship rocketing off at an angle so steep that it had his sternum trying to push its way through his rib cage. Police cruisers were wailing after them for speeding, but Chinen paid them no mind; once they’d left the planet, they could get to the nearest wormhole and be gone. 

“Yuri,” Keito tried again, putting a hand on Chinen’s shoulder, and Chinen found himself leaning into the touch a little, despite the situation, despite everything. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Chinen said shortly, wanting to reassure Keito, but not wanting to get distracted either. They had a good lead on their pursuers due to their recklessly hasty exit. They couldn’t afford to lose it. “You?” 

“One of the shots grazed me.” Keito admitted, and well, now Chinen was good and distracted. 

“What?!” He pulled his eyes from the front window, panic high in his chest, looking quickly over his boyfriend’s body. Sure enough, he had a rip through his pants on the top of his thigh, the fabric burned through, the skin also singed underneath. Thankfully, the injury looked shallow, but still. “Why didn’t you lead with that?”

“Because I was worried about you.” 

Chinen let out a long exhale, urging the ship faster. Now they had to get out of here so they could slow down enough for Keito to get safely from his seat for the medkit, if nothing else. 

The job had been stupid to begin with, but now Keito was injured, so now Chinen was angry. 

By title they were bounty hunters, but would occasionally transport cargo for enough latinum. They’d been moving some equipment for an organization, all of it supposed to be hush hush, but when Chinen had opened one of the boxes and found out that the supplies they were carrying were worth twice what they were being paid, he’d wanted to just take off with it and disappear. Keito had argued, finally convincing him to stick to the job. And before he’d met Keito, Chinen knew he would have been much harder to convince, but it was aggravating, just how well Keito could bring out the good in him. Except now they were out all of the money they’d been promised, and the people they were dealing with had tried very, very hard to kill them instead. 

He should have just done this job with Yamada. Yamada would have said yes to the stealing plan. He might have even suggested it first. 

“And you didn’t want to go with my idea of double crossing them!” Chinen said. “You said it would be mean, and we would regret it.”

“Well, it is mean.” Keito defended. “This was very mean.” 

“Now we have to make sure they regret it.”

Finally, they were out of the city, Chinen shooting off without looking back. He waited until they were far enough away to feel okay relaxing, and with the complete lack of pursuit, slumped in his seat with a sigh. 

“Let’s patch you up.” He said, setting the ship to autopilot. After nearly falling on his face in an attempt to take off his pants, Keito was made to simply sit and let Chinen do it. Chinen spread burn ointment on the leg, bandaging it tightly, wishing they had more advanced supplies. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, Keito shaking his head, one of his hands finding Chinen’s and tangling their fingers together.

“Not really. I’ll be fine.” 

“Good.” Chinen pulled Keito’s hand close, brushing his knuckles with his lips as he tried to think. They were going to be okay. They were both going to be okay. They just needed a plan. “We should make contact with Daiki; I’ll feel a lot better when we touch down somewhere safe.” 

As it happened, they couldn’t make contact with Daiki. Banging around in the hanger had knocked out the ship’s communications. The location of the safehouse was secret though, and regardless of who they said they were upon arriving, they wouldn’t be allowed in without setting up a landing ahead of time. They were more likely to be shot out of the sky. 

“Okay.” Chinen heaved a sigh, steeling himself for what he had to do. Sure, he didn’t like piloting much, but being inside the ship was infinitely better than being outside of it, especially when they were floating through empty space. But he definitely wasn’t going to send Keito out there with his injury, and their communications disk on the outside of the ship wasn’t going to repair itself. 

“No, you are  _ not  _ going out there.” Chinen had to insist once he’d shared his plan with Keito, placing his hands on Keito’s chest and forcibly pushing him back into the cockpit to sit in the pilot’s chair.

“But I want to help.” Keito insisted, and Chinen began pushing on him again. Trying to keep Keito from helping was a lot like trying to keep the stars from shining, and usually Chinen simply wouldn’t waste his breath, but now it was serious. 

“You will help a lot by sitting here, and making sure we don’t collide with any asteroids.”

“But--” 

Chinen successfully wrestled Keito into the chair, pressing kiss to his lips.

“I’ll be fine.” 

And he would be. That’s what he was telling himself, at least, as he pulled his airtight suit on and headed to the airlock. Overall, he was fine, but that didn’t mean the entire thing wasn’t mildly terrifying, Chinen keeping up a steady stream of curses the entire time he was out there, his usually nimble fingers clumsy in his gloves. He wasn’t completely sure how to fix the communication disk either, only having seen others do it in the past, but it looked right when it was done, and he very much wanted to not be in the black void of space anymore, so he hoped he’d done a good job and completely abandoned his tools in favor of crawling across the top of the ship to get back inside. 

His suit was only half off by the time he’d made his way to Keito, but he got in Keito’s lap anyway, sighing a little about the safety of it all. 

“Did you fix it?” Keito asked him.

“No idea. I don’t know how. But I hope so, because I kind of just threw our electrical pliers into the dark and terrifying vacuum of space.” 

It was a bit of an awkward position, between Chinen’s bulky clothing and the way Keito was sticking out his leg to keep it from being sat on, but neither of them wanted to move, and when Keito reached around Chinen to boot up the communicator and the link worked, Chinen was in the perfect place for a squeezing hug. 

“You’re a genuis.” Keito murmured into his neck, and Chinen just grinned. Yeah, he was. 

“Hello?” Daiki’s voice, thankfully. 

“Hey, it’s me.” Chinen spoke up. “It’s us.” 

“Chinen? Keito?”

“We need refuge. Can you take us in?” 

“Of course, always.” Daiki’s steadfast answer had Chinen exhaling in relief. “What happened? Are you guys alright?” 

“We’re alive.” Chinen answered dryly. “We were doing a job; moving cargo for Yaotome, and he decided he didn’t want to pay us.” 

“You… For Yaotome?”

“I know, it was a bad idea--” 

“Chinen, the last three people that did jobs for him are off the map.”

“Yeah, but--” 

“Chinen, his right hand man is called The Magician. Because he makes people disappear.” 

“This is all very helpful, thank you. Right in time for after they tried to kill us.” 

Keito wasn’t moving, but Chinen could tell by the tension in his chest that he was trying not to laugh. 

“Inoo, are you hearing this? What Chinen tried to do?” 

“Yes.” Inoo’s voice came in through Chinen’s other ear. “I’m embarrassed to have called the two of us ‘the smart ones’.” 

“Come on; it was going to pay well, and all of that ‘most dangerous guy in the galaxy’ stuff has to be a myth, right?” 

“You’re saying that after he tried to kill you?” Inoo squawked in disbelief.

“Well, he didn’t succeed.” Chinen pointed out. “I’m mad about our money, though. Plus, Keito did get hurt. One of the shots hit his leg.”

“Why didn’t you lead with that?!” The very concerned voice of Yamada Ryosuke came over Daiki’s line, loud and stressed.

“I’m fine!” Keito exclaimed quickly.

“Set a course straight here.” Yamada said, his voice all business now. “I’ll let you in.” 

“Alright. We’ll see you soon.” 

Now that they had a set location, Chinen got himself solely in the pilot’s chair and oriented their course. 

“This will be good.” Keito said. “We can rest, and regroup.”

“And think up a plan to make the Yaotome group regret this.” 

“Wait, you were being serious about that?” Keito asked in surprise. “I thought you were just saying it to sound cool.” 

“Sounding cool is why anybody says anything.” Chinen informed him, making him laugh. “But I want to get paid. And compensated for all this trouble.” Chinen also didn’t want this guy to get the best of them, especially after hurting Keito, but his competitive streak rearing its head now wouldn’t help, so he pushed it down. 

They arrived at Daiki and Yamada’s safehouse not much later, passing through the cloaking shield, their entire ship becoming hidden from view. Daiki, Yamada, and Inoo were all waiting for them on the landing strip, Daiki hurrying forwards to help Chinen support Keito inside. A collection of medical supplies was waiting for them--Yamada had very obviously overestimated the severity of Keito’s injury, but the thought was nice--Keito getting patched up in a much more official way by Inoo as they told the story of what happened. 

“--and then they started shooting at us. So we ran.” Chinen finished. 

“You’re lucky you’re alive.” Yamada told him. And he was right, Chinen knew he was right, that he should count his blessings and lie low for a while. But...

“How do you guys feel about revenge?” 


End file.
